


Hold My Beer

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is a dumb ass, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, We all want in Steve's pants, both or either, reader's pick, tony and bucky both want in steve's pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: All the times Steve Rogers has said, "Hold My Beer," and what happened after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who submitted prompts for Steve saying, "Hold My Beer." All hail [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile), the only Glow Cloud beta.

It’s Tony who does it, introduces the Avenger’s to Steve’s never-back-down-from-a-challenge attitude. They knew, to an extent, that it was there. You couldn’t fight side-by-side with the guy and miss it. Thing was, they didn’t realize that it extended to everything Steve did. Not until the movie night Tony brought up flipping.

“I don’t understand flipping in combat,” Tony says, “I mean, Nat, okay, you do some pretty fantastic flips. I’ve got footage of that break-in you and Happy went on, and ho-lee-shit. The way you throw yourself and then those dudes around? Amazing, using your momentum like that. In the air, though, flips matter. Flips are important. Perfect way to turn around a full 180 degrees without pausing for more than a few seconds.”

“Steve does flips,” Clint points out. It’s movie night, so he’s well into his cups, hanging half-upside down off the edge of the couch with his feet in Natasha’s lap. 

“Yeah, okay,” Tony says, waving a hand while nodding, “that’s fair, but Natasha really uses it. Steve does, what? One? To boost a kick a bit?”

“I don’t need to do more than one, Tony,” Steve says from his position on the opposite couch. At his side, Bucky is already wincing, because he knows how this is going to end. If anyone had paid attention to him, besides Natasha, who’s hiding her cat-who-ate the canary smile, Steve never would have jumped off the second landing.

“Natasha doesn’t _need_ to,” Tony points out, “but she can, and it’s some pretty amazing physics, let me tell you. I bet you can’t even do more than one.”

Steve’s eyes glint.

“Steve, no,” Bucky says pleadingly.

If Steve’s listening, it doesn’t show, because he pushes his bottle at Bucky with a simple, “Hold my beer.”

Sam laughs.

“Oh my god. This had better be good.”

“Good?” Clint says, righting himself. “This is going to be _great_. Cap said the magic words!”

Steve’s already up, his beer in Bucky’s grip, the Winter Soldier face-palming into his metal hand. Both of Tony’s eyebrows are climbing into his hairline, as he can’t decide if this is the best event ever, or if he’s done something they can’t return from. Since it’s a little of both, he (for once) stays quiet, letting events unfold.

The Event, as it’s later referred to, is Steve walking to the edge of the railing on the second story balcony, hopping to the edge - 

“Steve, hang on a second,” Sam cautions.

“No, this is great,” Clint argues.

\- and jumping off. JARVIS records the entire moment, so they’re able to replay and slow down to count later. Steve flips six times before he lands on the first story, to the applause of a drunk Clint and a sober, but amused, Natasha. Belatedly, Sam joins in, but Tony is unimpressed.

“I bet Natasha can do more,” he hollars.

“Oh, Natasha can,” Steve says with a laugh, shouting at them as he climbs the stairs back up, “that wasn’t the point.”

“And Natasha doesn’t need to prove herself, either,” Natasha says primly.

“Bet you can’t do _any_ , Stark,” Bucky says, lifting his chin in challenge.

Tony’s up, out of his chair, and at the railing before anyone can stop him. Before he can jump, though, 200 plus pounds of super-soldier crashes into him, knocking him back, safely, onto the ground. All the air rushes from his lungs in a long wheeze, but Steve merely gets off him and hauls him to his feet again.

“Tony, no,” Steve declares, all Captain America voice and Tony _hates_ that. It feels like his father is disappointed with him again.

“If it’s Steve, yes, why is it Tony, no?”

“It was Steve, no,” Bucky points out.

Steve just sighs at Tony and helps him back to his chair like he’s the pretty girl at the dance hall, and Tony is _not_ blushing. At least, there’s no proof of it, since he had JARVIS scrub the records of the moment. 

“Because you’re not a super-soldier, Tony,” Steve answers, walking away from Tony to drop back into his place on Bucky’s right - always his right, as Natasha would tell you - shifting until he’s pressed against his friend from hip to knee. Always in each other’s pockets, as Sam would say. Bucky doesn’t take any notice of the proximity, just hands over Steve’s beer.

“Fine,” Tony says primly, “I revoke your super-soldier privileges. If I can’t jump off the balcony, you can’t either.”

Steve snorts.

“Whatever you say, Tony.”

\----

The next time it happens is after one of Tony’s galas. The main event is long over, the Avengers gathered upstairs drinking, talking, laughing and generally enjoying themselves after having to put on their professional faces for several hours. Though few will admit it, it’s their favorite part of the social functions (if they did, Tony would only host more). 

“Tattoos are hot,” Tony says.

They had been discussing the latest Hollywood starlet and her scandal that was plastered everywhere across the entertainment news. Steve, who had met her that night, hadn’t had a clue who she was, let alone that there was a scandal. The Avengers were already teasing him since there would be no doubt that the pictures of Captain America and America’s-fallen-idol would be replaced in the tabloids the next day. 

“Tony,” Steve says, bringing out disappointed-dad-voice already.

Steve didn’t much care about the scandal, outside of being offended for the girl.

“Back me up, Barton,” Tony presses. “Tattoos are hot.”

“Tattoos are hot,” comes Tony’s defense, but from a shocking source and Steve turns his disappointed expression on Bucky. “Oh, come on, Steve. They are.”

“I have a tattoo,” Natasha says.

Clint falls out of his chair.

“No,” Tony says, leaning forward eagerly, “Where? Of what? Pics, or it didn’t happen.”

Rolling her eyes, Natasha twists her foot, baring her ankle for all to see. An arrow is tattooed just above her ankle bone, simple, black, and barely noticeable if you weren’t looking for it. Tony’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. Clint, who just managed to get back into his chair, falls out of it again. This time, he stays on the floor, hurrying on his knees to Natasha’s side. It’s one of the rare occasions when Natasha laughs, full-belly-shaking laughter, as she rests her hand on Clint’s head and he leans against her knee.

“I have one, too,” Sam says. “Dedicated to Riley, on my back.”

“None here,” Clint says.

“Me, neither,” Bucky seconds.

“I have a few,” Tony offers.

Steve, rolling his eyes, says, “Who’s surprised?”

No one raises their hand and Tony huffs. Rolling up his arm, he shows, the ‘I love Rhodes’ he had tattooed on his bicep in college. Though he had gotten it during a bender, he’d never had it removed. Not when it was that same bender Rhodey had found him half-dead, nearly overdosed on speed, and saved his life. Not that anyone but Rhodey knows that story.

“That’s sweet, Tony,” Steve says seriously and there’s no proof of Tony blushing _then _either.__

__“That’s not all,” Tony declares, standing and undoing his belt._ _

__“Fuck,” Bucky swears, covering his eyes, “Tony, no.”_ _

__Natasha is hiding silent giggles and Clint is staring wide-eyed, as if he wants to stop this, or look away, but the train wreck is too fascinating. Sam is slowly smiling, enjoying the train wreck, while Steve just watches impassively. That, in the end, is what brings Tony to drop-trou entirely, standing in just his white briefs, and thump his foot on the coffee table proudly._ _

__“Holy shit,” Clint says in awe._ _

__Tattooed inside Tony’s thigh, is a small Captain America shield._ _

__Without blinking, Steve holds his beer out to Sam._ _

__“Hold my beer.”_ _

__“Yes!” Clint crows._ _

__Jaw falling open, Tony stares as Sam takes the proffered drink. Wordlessly, Steve undoes his own belt, turns around and moons the entire room. Except, he isn’t, exactly. Tattooed on his ass, in loving detail, is Captain America himself punching Old Adolf in the jaw._ _

__As quick as he shows it to them, Steve is pulling his pants back up and retrieving his beer. Tony _swears_ the bastard _winks_ at him, but JARVIS doesn’t have an angle for him to prove it._ _

__“God bless America,” Bucky says, his face as blank as Steve’s._ _

__They clink bottles and Tony explodes with questions, none of which get answered._ _

__\----_ _

__“I am a _great_ kisser,” Tony slurs. “Amazing. Ask anyone. Except Natasha, don’t ask Natasha.”_ _

__They’re on the roof of Avengers Tower, trying to comfort a bruised and battered Clint after Barney Barton decided to make another appearance in the archer’s life, much to everyone’s dismay. Tony had been a little free with the alcohol, finishing an entire bottle of scotch on his own, and is definitely on the far side of sober. Which was why he’d decided to treat them to the List of Things Tony Stark is Great At. Kissing is, apparently, at the top._ _

__“Why aren’t we asking Natasha?” Sam asks._ _

__“Because I like waking up alive,” Tony stage whispers so loudly the whole roof hears. People on the street would hear, if there wasn’t a traffic jam outside the tower and the air wasn't filled with car horns._ _

__“Wise man,” Natasha says seriously._ _

__Sam and Steve exchange looks, neither quite sure if she’s serious or not. Bucky is the only one who laughs as Clint is shaking his fist in Tony’s direction. As drunk as Tony is, it’s actually more like two feet to Tony’s left._ _

__“Shut your trap, moneybags.”_ _

__“No, no,” Tony protests, “ _Don’t_ ask Natasha. I’ve never kissed Natasha, because I like waking up alive. Loads of other women, though. You ask them. And Rhodey. They’ll tell you. I’m a great kisser. Watch the sex tape, you’ll see.”_ _

__Steve snorts, pushing his beer at Bucky’s chest._ _

__“Hold my beer.”_ _

__Bucky’s mouth drops open, his hand barely closing around the proffered drink. Across the roof, Tony’s mouth goes dry, because this _cannot mean what he thinks it means_. Moments later, Tony has never been more disappointed as Steve grabs Sam by the waist. Bucky, on the other hand, is incredibly relieved._ _

__“I’ve seen you people kiss,” he declares, “ _This_ is how we kissed in the ‘40s.”_ _

__“Steve,” Sam starts with a laugh, but there’s no stopping Steven Grant Rogers after he asks someone to hold his beer. With an arm around Sam’s waist, another about the back of his neck, he bends Sam backwards, and kisses him long and hard. There’s nothing but silence for several seconds before he rights them both, walks back to Bucky, and plucks his beer from his hand._ _

__“That’s the best one yet!” Clint screams into the night._ _

__Steve, because he’s a shit - ask anyone - just smirks._ _

__\----_ _

__When Thor returns from London, Steve and Bucky both (finally) get drunk. The god has brought more Asgardian ale as a gift for the duo and, for once, Natasha is the only one sober amongst them. JARVIS has the fire department and the staff doctors on alert._ _

__“I bet,” Clint slurs from where he’s lying prone along the bar, “you can’t knock Tony’s drink over from across the room.”_ _

__Steve huffs, a little redder than normal thanks to the gift._ _

__“I can, too. Not as great a shot as you and Bucky, but I can.”_ _

__“Not drunk you can’t,” Sam declares, pointing his beer at Steve, “and boy, you’re _toasted_.”_ _

__Bucky laughs, slinging his arm around Steve’s shoulders casually._ _

__“This is nothing. You should have seen him on his sixteenth birthday.”_ _

__“Sixteenth,” Tony says slowly, math harder when he isn’t sober, “Hey, wasn’t that when Prohibition was abolished?”_ _

__“Yep,” Steve answers decidedly. “First time I ever got wasted. Threw up all over Bucky’s shoes...”_ _

__“And in two different alleys,” Bucky continues._ _

__“And my mom’s begonias,” Steve finishes, because that’s what the best friends do._ _

__“She was _pissed_ ,” Bucky supplies, a hand slashing through the air as he wobbles on his feet, “and not even at Steve. At _me_.”_ _

__“What was this Prohibition?” Thor asks._ _

__“They abolished alcohol,” Steve tells him. “Made it illegal. Can you imagine that?”_ _

__Thor frowns, looking at Natasha for confirmation they aren’t lying to him. When she nods, he scowls harder._ _

__“Whatever for?”_ _

__“Religion, mostly,” Tony supplies._ _

__“No,” Sam interrupts loudly, “you’re not getting out of this, Steve. You can’t hit that drink from across the room. Can’t do it.”_ _

__The fire lights in Steve’s eyes and they all expect it before he says it this time._ _

__“Hold my beer,” he tells Bucky. “JARVIS, where’s my shield?”_ _

__Clint woops, thrusting a fist in the air._ _

__“It is behind you, Captain,” JARVIS answers._ _

__“Oh,” Steve says, chagrined, as he reaches back behind the couch and obtains his star-spangled frisbee. On his feet a moment later, he strides across the room, turns, and before Tony can so much as get out of the way, throws it. It’s a perfect throw, really. The shield arcs through the air, spinning so the star is a blur of blue, and crashes into Tony’s drink on the coffee table. Then it continues on and Tony barely has the time to dive to the side before it takes him through the middle._ _

__“Fuck!” Steve shouts._ _

__“Oh my god,” Natasha gasps, “Tony, are you okay?”_ _

__“Friend Stark?” Thor asks hesitantly._ _

__“Shit,” leaves the mouths of Sam, Bucky, and Clint all at the same time._ _

__The next thing Tony knows, Steve is hovering over him, his face the picture of concern. Tony feels rather dizzy, having moved way too fast for his spinning head. It’s only later, when he reviews the security footage, does he know that Steve really _does_ pat him down from shoulders to hips, to knees, checking for any injuries. At the time, he’s pretty damn sure he hallucinates the entire moment because Captain America would not squeeze him all over like that._ _

__“He’s okay,” Steve finally declares, sounding breathless. “He’s fine. Just a little drunk.”_ _

__“More like a lot drunk,” Natasha grumbles, appearing over Steve’s shoulder._ _

__Over the other appears Grump Cat incarnate. Bucky eyes Tony, then pulls Steve’s arm until he’s standing and hauls the limb over his shoulders._ _

__“You get Stark,” Bucky tells Natasha, “I’ll get this one to bed.”_ _

__“I think I _am_ drunk, Buck,” Steve is saying as he’s led away, Bucky’s arm about his waist._ _

__“You definitely are, Stevie,” Bucky replies as they head for the elevator._ _

__“No, I’m good,” Tony says, waving Natasha off, “I’ll just sleep here. Carry on.”_ _

__Rolling her eyes, Natasha hauls him bodily to his feet._ _

__“Nice try. Bed now, Tony.”_ _

__“Perhaps it would be best if you rested, friend Stark,” Thor says and Tony has the sneaking suspicion the alien is laughing at him._ _

__“Fine, fine,” Tony mumbles, but he goes because he’s feeling flushed and maybe he’s drunk too much, too._ _

__\----_ _

__Even Tony isn’t quite sure how he talked everyone into going out for Avenger’s karaoke night, yet here they are, villains vanquished and victorious, sitting about a stage cheering each other and random patrons on. The place is _packed_ probably because some soul tweeted that the Avengers were present, and everyone’s enjoying the festive atmosphere. Almost everyone has taken a turn at the mic, too. Everyone except Natasha and Steve._ _

__“Steve, Nat, come on,” Tony wheedles after his rendition of Iron Man (of course). “Team bonding. Siiing.”_ _

__“I have no desire to have my face plastered on YouTube,” Natasha says, tossing her hair._ _

__Clint smiles, perched on the edge of his seat like a gargoyle._ _

__“She’s being modest,” he says, “Doesn’t want to make the rest of us look bad.”_ _

__“Steve,” Tony swivels in his chair. They’ve never worked, but he tries his best puppy dog eyes on the man. “Please?_ _

__“I’ve had enough of being on Stage,” Steve answers with a half-smile and a shake of his head._ _

__“Steve’s too shy to sing karaoke,” Bucky says with a laugh._ _

__It is the only time the Avengers ever see Bucky “Steve, no” Barnes make Steve say, “Hold my beer.”_ _

__Pushing the beer into Tony’s hands, he leans over to Natasha and whisperes something in her ear. Whatever he says has her rolling her eyes, but nodding, and he’s up like a shot to the line of people. He gives his name and song choice to the woman keeping the line order, and returns to his seat with a smug expression. It isn’t much of a surprise when Steve is called two songs later. The Avengers’ performances are what’s making the booze flow tonight, and the proprietors know what their audience really wants to see._ _

__Standing, Steve holds his hand out to Natasha. The entire moment is fairytale perfect, and captured forever by the crowd, and live streamed on YouTube. The Black Widow unfurls gracefully from her seat, takes Steve’s hand, and lets Steve lead her to the stage. Taking the offered microphones, he hands one to her, and the music starts. Organs, slow and clear._ _

__Sam blurts, “Oh. My. God.”_ _

__“This is happening,” Clint squeals, bouncing in his chair._ _

__“Disney?” Tony squeaks._ _

__Bucky just smiles fondly and shakes his head._ _

__“Yeah, Disney.”_ _

__The crowd in the karaoke joint goes nuts as Natasha’s clear, surprisingly sweet singing voice belts from the speakers. It’s a song everyone knows, everyone born in America anyways, and a favorite for years._ _

___“Tale as old as time…”_ _ _

__As Clint suggested, her voice is lovely. The notes crisp, perfectly in tune; effortless, slow and beautiful. Then she stops and a pin drop could have been heard as Steve takes a breath._ _

__“Oh,” Bucky says quietly when Steve hits his first note._ _

__“Wow,” Tony whispers._ _

__“Where the fuck is my phone,” Sam curses._ _

__If the crowd went nuts at Natasha’s singing, they completely lose their minds when they sing together for the first time. The cheers are loud enough it’s hard to hear the two performing, but they die down, and the room, the Internet, and thus the world are treated to The Black Widow and Captain America singing Beauty and the Beast._ _

__Though Tony knows there’s no way they could have practiced it, he’s still half-convinced they did. They’re perfectly in harmony with each other, not just standing awkwardly, but moving like they own the stage. And they do. Bucky is caught by one recorder, eyes closed, just listening as Steve sings alone, swaying a little to the tune._ _

__Clint downloads it later, setting portions as both Steve and Natasha’s ringtones._ _

__As the song ends, they turn to each other in sync, and take each other's hands. It’s magical, just like a Disney song should be. The crowd loses it. They’re on their feet, the notes drowned out, and then Steve bows and Clint has to dive as a girl in front of them faints._ _

__Natasha and Steve bow again to their audience, and return to their seats with smug expressions. Though both Bucky and Tony try, they can’t top the performance. #CaptainDisney and #SpiderPrincess trend on Twitter for weeks._ _

__\----_ _

__Tony ends up banned from making Steve say the words. It’s after he figures out that it really isn’t very hard to make Steve say them. Just good company, good friends, and a challenge Steve can’t resist, usually in the form of one-upping another Avenger. Especially if that Avenger is Tony or Bucky._ _

__When movie night rolls around, Tony sets his plan into action. Picking Old School as the movie of choice, he waits for the scene where Will Ferrell goes streaking and says, “Bet you’d never do that,” to Steve._ _

__“Hold my beer,” Steve says to Clint._ _

__“Steve, no,” Sam, Natasha, _and_ Bucky say at once._ _

__The look in their eyes is almost enough to make Tony take back his dare. It’s too late, though. Steve is on his feet, stripping out of his shirt and belt -_ _

__“No!” Clint shouts! “I don’t wanna see Hitler again!”_ _

__“Steve,” Bucky says, eyes widening nervously, “Steve, _no_!”_ _

__\- his shoes, and his pants. Tony’s jaw has hit the floor (though later review of the footage proves otherwise) as he gets his first real look at a naked Steve Rogers. Bucky is rendered speechless as well, but he’s proud to say his mouth doesn’t flop open like a fish. Sighing heavily, Natasha just shakes her head and covers Clint’s eyes._ _

__There’s no footage of what happens next, Tony makes sure of that. Steve strides to the elevator, flicks, presumably Tony, off and lets it take him to the first floor. A very naked Captain America then proceeds to run completely around Avengers Tower while the rest of the Avenger’s watch on security cameras._ _

__“Tony,” Natasha says in her quiet ‘I might kill you’ voice, “if you ever make him say, ‘Hold my beer,’ again, I will hurt you. Do you understand?”_ _

__“Yes, ma’am,” Tony says seriously._ _

__It sucks, but Tony likes his fingers in one piece._ _

__\----_ _

__Just as Tony thinks they have to ban Clint from playing ping-pong, Steve says, “Hold my beer,” and pushes the bottle into his chest._ _

__“I did not make him say that,” Tony says instantly, followed by, “Steve, that’s not how beer pong works.”_ _

__That glint is in Steve’s eye as he says, “Watch me.”_ _

__Clint, at the beer pong table, is oblivious to the trouble he’s gotten himself into. Hours of playing later, his beer is only half empty and all challengers have quit, or were hauled off by their friends. Tony (he quit) and Sam (dragged away by Bucky) included. Natasha is sitting ‘courtside’, now eyeing Steve as he approaches._ _

__“Aw, come on!” Clint shouts at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents gathered at Tony’s impromptu Christmas bash. “Someone play me! No one? No takers? Don’t be scared! I’ll let you go first!”_ _

__“I’ll take that offer,” Steve says calmly, picking up the paddle from the opposite end of the table and eyeing it._ _

__“Aw, no fair,” Clint says, “You can’t get drunk.”_ _

__Steve nods._ _

__“True, so let’s say I miss, you win.”_ _

__Though he narrows his eyes, Clint apparently can’t argue with that logic._ _

__“Okay,” he says slowly, “Deal.”_ _

__“Rules,” Steve repeats, “are I hit, you drink. If I miss, you get the ball, and get a chance at my side, right?”_ _

__“Oh, fuck,” Bucky curses, startling Stark at the bar, “Steve’s playing ping-pong?”_ _

__“Trying to beat Clint,” Tony confirms, now highly suspicious of their old men. “And Clint never misses.”_ _

__Bucky just smirks, walking toward the table and Tony follows. Whatever the hell is about it happen, he’s not going to miss it._ _

__“Them’s the rules,” Clint agrees carefully._ _

__Steve smiles, bounces the ball off the table and hits it with the paddle. Since it’s harder than throwing, the very talented S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had started playing with it as a handicap. The rules were changed to become a competition of skill, instead of just another drinking game. Clint, however, has made it a test of one’s stamina._ _

__The ping-pong ball lands with a clunk in Clint’s cup._ _

__“Okay,” Clint says “bet you can’t do it again.”_ _

__Steve just smiles and Bucky starts to laugh. Ball after ball bounces of the table, off the paddle, and slams neatly into Clint’s cups. Clint goes through his beer, a second, a third, and only then starts looking worried. Steve doesn’t blink, just holds that polite smile and keeps hitting the balls home. The other agents are taking notice now, pointing and whispering. A few bets are passed, most on Clint, but a few on Steve._ _

__The ones who bet on Steve go home with a fat bankroll._ _

__“Always bet on Steve,” Natasha says as she pries the fifteenth beer from Clint’s hand and then hauls the archer bodily from the table._ _

__“The hell?” Tony demands. “Are you some kind of ping-pong savant?”_ _

__Bucky laughs at him, though Steve’s smile is as polite as ever._ _

__“Seriously?” Bucky wheezes. “Ping-pong was a national sport back in our day. Like baseball.”_ _

__“And it was easy enough I could play without it bothering my asthma,” Steve says._ _

__Tony whistles and hands Steve back his beer._ _

__\----_ _

__“Steve,” Natasha says quietly._ _

__It’s so quiet that Clint doesn’t even hear it, though Tony does since he’s sitting next to the assassin queen. Sam is too busy with his cellphone, but Steve’s head snaps up and follows the nod of her head. Tony’s does too, though not quite as fast._ _

__At the other end of the bar is Bucky, who went to refill their drinks. He’s looking cornered, which is not a good look on their Winter Soldier. The reason is obvious, standing right before him, leaning into his space. One arm on the bar, keeping Bucky from getting past, is a college frat boy in backwards baseball cap and jersey. It’s only Bucky’s fear of hurting the kid by accident that’s keeping him from pushing past._ _

__“Hold my beer,” Steve says, nearly dropping the beer in Clint’s lap when the archer doesn’t quite respond fast enough, his hearing aids not working very well in such a crowded place._ _

__When Steve is close enough, he can clearly hear Bucky’s not enjoying the attention, as well as see it._ _

__“Move,” Bucky says evenly, “I’m not interested.”_ _

__“Come on,” the frat bro says with a leer, “You look like you love a good dicking. Lemme buy you a drink, see where the night goes, you won’t be disappointed.”_ _

__Before Bucky can respond, Steve’s got the kid by the collar, hauling him around and shoving him away._ _

__“He said no,” Steve growls, “It’s not a fucking hint.”_ _

__“Oh, sorry,” the frat bro says sarcastically, “I didn’t realize princess here already had a knight in shining armor.”_ _

__Steve takes a step forward, wearing murderface well, and Bucky quickly steps in front of him._ _

__“Steve, no,” he says quickly, “he’s not worth it and the others are waiting for us.”_ _

__Glaring, fuming really, Steve actually listens for once, and follows Bucky back to join the rest of the Avengers. Snatching his beer from Clint, he downs the whole bottle in one go, never once taking his eyes off of frat bro. The kid is sneering, laughing and pointing with his friends, clearly thinking he’s got away easy._ _

__“Hold my beer,” Natasha says as quietly as she’d pointed out the situation, handing Steve her beer, sliding off her stool, and flouncing toward the frat bros._ _

__Steve’s grin is a beautiful thing._ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com/)


End file.
